starry_knightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexander Archer
Alexander Archer「ユスラ椰子射手, Arekusandāāchā」 is an elite warrior for the Vatican, serving directly under Hideyoshi Toyotomi as the Purity of the Ten Commandments. Appearance Alexander is first seen as a young boy with bright slightly long red hair that he keeps and eyes to match. He's rather short, small, and lean. And is usually seen in a leather top and shorts with his signature red cape. He likes to wear his sandals. In his other form, Alexander is a gigantic man standing over two meters in height. He has large muscles that give the impression of being able to kill a bear with his bare hands. He has sternly chiseled features with eyes that give off a dazzling glow, able to overtake Senri's soul in an instant with their sharpness, and burning red hair and beard. He wears bronze armor, with cuffs and greaves with white-furred fringes, that leaves his arms and thighs unprotected. He wears a thick red mantle with a fluffy white fur collar. It is luxuriously decorated and looks like a curtain wrapping the stage of a theater. He is very happy with it because it gives him "the effect of having the whole world on my chest" and goes well with the conqueror outfit. Due to his pride in the shirt, the first attempts to move around in public without any pants or undergarments, which he doesn't find to be strange in the least. He refers to pants as "that thing that causes you to stumble", and hates the idea of having to wear them. Personality As a boy, Alexander is an "innocent child who loves the epic poem 'Iliad' from the bottom of his heart." Despite his position as a Commandment, Alexander has very childish and immature mannerisms. He is portrayed as rather flighty and rarely takes note of the bigger picture around him. He is prone to throwing fits over the smallest of things. His childish personality frequently irritates Wisely, causing him to question why he kept him as an around at the time; he has noted he is capable of annoying him even while asleep. When he is angered, Alexander is noble and physically overbearing. He is not pragmatic but is a person who lets history run its course and acts according to his impulses. While he is wild and somewhat inconsiderate to others, his greed inspired his subjects and ultimately resulted in their happiness. He is always jovial, values friendship highly, and he regards the bond with all of his followers. They all, being inspired by such a magnificent king, in turn, gives him their undivided loyalty and adoration. He also admires people who treat friendship with sincerity, such when he meets Taiga Fujimura. He is compassionate to those with whom he bonds, such as telling Allen that it is natural to be sickened by Senri's atrocities and that he would strike anyone who would feel nothing from the sight. Stats Synopsis Just a young boy, that was struck with a bad curse. Abilities 'Natural abilities as a Commandment' *As a Commandment, Amy has absolute command over all the Hollow, as well as destroying by simply touching it. All of her abilities, like other Commandments, are based on Dark Innocence. She's seen cutting a Hollow's forehead in a point in the Rewinding city while she licks its blood with her fingers. Being a Commandment, she is immune to the Hollow's blood virus, which is usually fatal to the human touch. Even though Jeanne claimed that the blood was sick for a Commandment in flavor, Amy seems to be indifferent towards the taste. 'Rage Empowerment' Alexander is the Commandment who represents the Aspect of Purity having to do with Rage. Alexander is the only Commandment who can conserve his Innocense by sleeping and eating, which takes a considerable amount of time and inactivity. In doing so, the reserves of power build up over time. As his anger increases, so does his overall physical mass, allowing the instantaneous alteration of both his size and strength to greater levels 'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant' While not having displayed any formal skill in hand-to-hand combat, Alex relies entirely on a brawler style of fighting, never using his Holy Weapon in combat. His skill in hand-to-hand combat, combined with his immense strength, makes him quite a dangerous opponent. 'Gonzui' Alex can use a unique suction ability called Gonzui that belongs to him, to absorb the souls from anything living around him in order to shift into his larger size. He considers this a form of eating, for the ability is activated and the souls are collected through his mouth. People with low levels of Reiastu have a horrible taste to him. Its effect encompasses a wide area, but people with even slight Reiastu are able to resist it. 'Immense Strength' Alex possesses superhuman strength so high, even his simplest actions create damage and destruction. He overpowered Sasori Leyroad's initial Brazo Derecha de Gigante by ripping his arm off and breaking it completely in two. He knocked Kida aside a few hundred feet, breaking through the wall inside the dome of Las Noches, by simply backhanding her. With minimum force behind it, he was able to break through the walls of Las Noches. 'Holy Weapon' The release command of Enraged Beast is Enfado (怒り, ; Viz "Anger"). The handle is red, and the guard is a rounded rectangle with two protrusions on each side. Ira de Dios (神の怒り, Wrath of God) Alexander transforms into his "true" form when he begins a battle with Oz in his part of the Ark. In his transformed state, Alex is covered with a gold armor-like coating, while curved spires jut out of his back and arms. It increases his defense and strength. In addition to that, he shows proficient use over lightning, able to form precise arcs of lightning by conducting it through his body. This also serves as a form of protection, as any enemy wielding a metallic weapon cannot strike him without getting electrocuted and suffering electrical burns. He claims that his body can carry up to a million volts of electricity. He has also displayed the ability to regenerate from his wounds, but this takes a while and does not work when he is severely weakened. Trueno (雷, Thunder) *Alexander shoots a beam of concentrated lightning from his mouth. Ruedas de Rayos (雷輪, Lightning Wheels) *Alexander charges wheels of lightning between the two large spikes on his back, then uses them as projectiles and throws them at his target. Castigo divino (神罰, Shinbatsu; lit. translation "Punishment by God") *When enough of Alexnader's Innocense has flown into his target through physical combat, he can draw that power back to him, the manifestation of this being chains that burst out of the victim. Alexander takes hold of these chains, and uses them to deliver a powerful lightning attack straight into his target. Being the representation of the "Purity" of the Commandments, Alexander is shown to bear a hatred of Innocence so deep it can call him back from the brink of death, healing his wounds and enabling him to continue fighting, albeit in a berserker state. Going into this form causes the stigmata on the center of his forehead to spread and form a grinning mouth, with extra arms seeming to sprout from Alex's shoulders, embracing him. Commandment Alexander was bestowed the commandment of Purity「純じゅん潔けつ Junketsu. Its curse and activation condition are currently unknown. Trivia *Alex and his other side get along completely fine. *Alex likes break-dancing and rice and he dislikes toadstools. *Wisely jokingly revealed that Alex does not wear undergarments. *Alex is the only one that likes to talk to K11. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Ten Commandments Category:Toyotomi Hideyoshi Category:Vatican